


Not So Typical Love Song

by Sailorzeplin



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M, just super fluffy, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/pseuds/Sailorzeplin
Summary: You'd leave the cities and chase bullet holesThat's actually star lightAnd in those rare moments you and I were brilliantWe were gonna be alright





	Not So Typical Love Song

Pat had always considered himself a romantic. Long walks on the beach, kissing in the rain, those tropes had always made him melt. So when his best friend, and embarrassingly long time crush had asked him to accompany him on a road trip, he had to say yes. But, it turned out that trapping yourself in a confined space with your infuriatingly handsome friend, who you also wanted to kiss silly, was a recipe for disaster. And already Pat could sense his feelings bubbling over.  
“Hey Brian? Can we turn on the AC? I’m dying in here.”  
“Uh. Pat. The AC’s already on.”  
“Oh. Is it? Weird.”  
“But I’ll roll down the windows because your face is seriously flushed, and I don’t want you dying of heatstroke before the road trip even gets fully into swing. That would totally ruin my vacation.”  
With the windows rolled down Pat leaned into the gentle breeze. God, he really needed to get a grip.  
~  
Their first stop was a little group of tide pools, separated from the beach by a grouping of rocky hills, creating a spot almost hidden from view, perfect for the two of them. The water was cold, sending a shiver up Pat’s spine. But it was worth it, to be able to see the small fish darting in and out of the crevices between rocks. It was breathtaking. But Pat found himself drawn still to Brian, absorbing every inch of his face as he gasped at the beautiful views, something warm and soft settling in his heart as he watched Brian react with absolute awe to everything.  
~  
They stood in the pools for ages, only leaving when their feet got pruney and their stomachs ached for lunch. Climbing into the car, they were almost reluctant to leave, but a particularly loud growl from Pat’s stomach reminded them that they needed to go and eat.   
Pulling into the parking lot of a small diner nearby, Brian and Pat looked at the restaurant dubiously. It was old, with rusted out signs that looked like they had weathered through rough times, but even through the slightly dusty windows the interior seemed inviting, and the two promptly headed inside, ready to eat.   
~  
While waiting for their food Pat and Brian fell into easy conversation, talking animatedly about their time at the tide pools just minutes before.   
“God Pat it was just... it was beautiful.”  
“Yeah. My favorite part was when you almost fell over because a piece of seaweed brushed your foot.”  
“I was preparing for battle.”  
“Mmhmm. And that scream…”  
“Was just a battlecry Pat. Shut up.”   
Pat couldn’t help but giggle as Brian attempted to puff out his chest and look tough, before he too dissolved into laughter.   
~  
As the waitress approached with their food, both men quieted down, moving things out of the way to make room for their plates. However, what the woman said almost made Pat drop the plate she had given him, heated blush climbing up his face.   
“You two enjoy your food now. We don’t get many couples in here, I just think you boys are adorable.”  
“Oh uh. We’re not. He’s not. It’s not.” Pat stumbled over his words, trying to clear up the misunderstanding, but the woman just smiled brighter.   
“It’s okay hun. No judgment here. The cook back there, she’s got a wife at home. I’m very supportive. Enjoy your meal cuties.”   
Pat was still fumbling around awkwardly, turning to face towards Brian tentatively, afraid of what he might say. But instead he was met with a smiling face.   
“She was nice.”  
“Y-yeah. But uh. She thought we were a couple. Isn’t that… odd?”  
“Nah.” And with that Brian seemed to be done, digging into his food, leaving Pat to wonder what that could mean, while simultaneously trying to squash the hopes that whatever feelings he had were reciprocated. No use in getting his hopes up.   
~  
Driving around aimlessly with Brian was absolutely freeing, Pat found. With the windows rolled down, his hair fluttering in the slight breeze, the warm summer air creating a lazy atmosphere. They didn’t have anywhere to be, any responsibilities to keep up. Their next stop was a small shop, tucked away in a hidden corner of the little beach town. Stuffed full of clumsy antiques and thrift shop items, the two wandered the store.   
“How do I look?” Pat giggled, cowboy hat perched atop his head.   
“Stunning Pat. A real look. Just lemme fix…” Brian trailed off, stepping close, crowding Pat. He reached up, on his toes, gently adjusting the hat. “There! Perfect.” Pat’s breath caught in his throat as Brian looked up at him, still so close. They locked eyes, Pat’s eyelids fluttering almost imperceptibly, before Brian was backing up.   
“Dude you should get it. Be the cowboy. Yeehaw and all that.”  
“Yeah. Only if you find some stupid hat to get too.”  
“Oh no trouble. I’ll get the stupidest hat. Just you wait.”  
~  
Brian really did find the stupidest hat. A big newsboy cap, with plaid print and a huge glitter Pom Pom on top. Pat had started crying laughing when Brian had popped up wearing it, proud smile gracing his face.   
“Now you have to get the cowboy hat.”  
“Brian I’d do anything to get you to buy that hat.”  
“Anything? Don’t get ahead of yourself bud it’s only day one of this trip. At least buy me dinner first.”  
“I already bought you lunch.” Pat had no idea where this confidence was coming from, but he leaned into the slightly flirty talk, bantering back and forth with Brian.   
“That’s true. And now you’re buying me this hat.”  
“Hell Yeah I am. Dude. I love that.”   
~  
After a vigorous photo shoot for Instagram, both of them falling into increasingly ridiculous poses, the sun was starting to set. Driving back to the beach was Pat’s idea, he wanted to see the sun set behind the water. But laying out a blanket to stargaze after the sun went down was Brian’s, and Pat heartily agreed. Both on their backs, grass prickling at any exposed skin through the thin blanket, vast night sky stretching out above them. Pat could swear it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.   
“Pat, do you know any of the constellations?”  
“Uhhh, I think I know which one is the Big Dipper. But it also might be the Little Dipper.”  
“Damn. Well. The stars still look beautiful.”  
“Yeah.” Pat turned his head to look at Brian, looking at how the moonlight illuminated his hair like a halo, face visible because of the street lamps in the distance. It was because of that light Pat noticed Brian shiver, arms wrapped around himself.   
“Hey. You want my jacket?”  
“Really? I don’t want you to be cold.”  
“I’m good. Take it, here.”   
The jacket swamped Brian, Pat’s height meaning he needed bigger clothes, to compensate for all the limb he has. However, Brian didn’t have that necessity, so the sleeves of the jacket hung around his fingertips loosely.   
“It looks good on you.”  
“You think so? It’s a bit big.”  
“Nah. You look great.”   
The fondness Pat felt at seeing Brian in his clothes warmed him, and soon the two boys were asleep on the grass, under the stars.   
~  
When Pat roused around thirty minutes later he felt an unfamiliar weight on his chest. He looked down, greeted by the top of Brian’s head, the other male having moved to rest his head on Pat’s chest, arm wrapped around his waist. Pat blushed deeply, moving to rouse Brian.   
“Brian, wake up. Let’s go find a motel room or something dude.”  
“Wha- oh. Good morning.”  
“No. Not morning yet. It’s like 10. C’mon let’s find somewhere to stay.”   
“‘Kay.” Brian smiled, before planting a sleepy kiss on Pat’s chin. Pat froze at that, internally freaking out. However, Brian didn’t seem to recognize that he did it.   
“Hey Bri? Did you just-uh-did you just kiss me?”  
Brian froze then too, cursing lightly.   
“Shit. I fucked it up, didn’t I?” Brian looked nervously at Pat, hands fiddling with the edge of the blanket, pulling a loose thread.   
“No. Uh. No. You didn’t fuck it up. In fact. I kinda… liked it. D’you think we could, do it again?”   
“Again?”  
“Or-or not. You know. That’s okay. If you don’t want to that’s okay with-“ Brian took Pat’s hand, softly stroking his knuckles.   
“Hell Yeah I wanna do it again.”  
Brian pulled Pat gently into his lap, long legs folded under him on either side of Brian’s hips, leaning gently towards Brian.   
Their noses brushed together, breath mingling until their lips connected. Pat gasped softly into Brian’s mouth, heart practically melting in his chest.   
“You wanna find that room now?”  
“Yeah. Yeah. Just… lemme kiss you some more first.”  
“Okay. Yeah. Sounds great.”   
With that Pat and Brian were kissing again, stars shining clear above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the Discord server for working through this prompt with me


End file.
